


Ice

by fengirl88



Category: ANDERSEN Hans Christian - Works, Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Kay tries to solve the Snow Queen's ice puzzle.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Ice challenge at fan_flashworks

Kay sits on the palace floor and broods over his pieces of ice, trying to form the word _eternity_. The Snow Queen has promised him the world and a new pair of skates if he succeeds. He does not feel the cold, does not feel lonely in the big empty room. Does not remember a time before he came here. There is a fascination in watching the ice shapes becoming words, though never the word he is seeking. He is half angry when the strange girl bursts in, interrupting him with her hugging and shouting. Then she begins to cry.


End file.
